Antimicrobial compositions, i.e., bactericidal or bacteriostatic compositions, typically comprise a single potent ingredient or an admixture of ingredients which act to provide antimicrobial activity. Compositions comprising a single potent ingredient, for example, an organic molecule, may be limited to one species of bacteria or to a limited class of microorganisms. Also, the target microorganisms may develop immunity to a single chemical species.
There is a long felt need for antimicrobial compositions that can be either formulated by the manufacturer or prepared when ready for use by the consumer and which can be used as an antimicrobial found in nature to induce antimicrobial activity and which can serve as an effective method for treating a situs infected by a microorganism.